


逃避可耻却有用 3

by yashuashuashua



Series: 逃避可耻却有用 [2]
Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: 伞修ABO校园剧





	逃避可耻却有用 3

——那是毫不起眼会溢出白色液体的罪恶果实。

Omega是达尔文主义最好的证明。  
近代拥有Omega的家族将Omega子女作为联姻通婚攫取利益的手段，而当更早，母系氏族的时代，能够开枝散叶繁衍后代Omega的地位相当一家之主，能够分配族内成员获取的资源，甚至有荒原地区Omega家主挑选路过的旅人，与之春宵一度后留下血统优良的子嗣的案例。  
越是纯正优良的AO血统，野性和狩猎性就越强，为了在不知何时会到来的乱世将血脉延续下去，它们会早早备好成熟健康的胴体，而后以敏锐的嗅觉筛选身边最适合交配的异性——  
——苏沐秋在某个地下网站的网页看到过这样的论点。  
因为触犯性别歧视法，那个网站很快就被封禁了，论文的主人用词大胆露骨，苏沐秋觉得他可能是想借学术之名写一点淫词浪语哗众取宠，但不知为何，里面的段落留给了他极深的印象，看到叶修的反应时又重新翻涌出来。  
在那个理论看来，像叶修这样血统纯粹的Omega发情期反应会极为剧烈，年轻气盛的身体早早做好生育准备，却被药物强行将本能压制下去，一旦断药会有加倍的反噬效果。  
他迷离的眼神、泛红的脸庞和身体的高热，都不是吃个药或浇个冷水澡就能解决的——如果这样把他交给老师，最坏的可能是从学生里寻求志愿者将他临时标记吧——将这个傲慢的混蛋——  
回过神来的时候，苏沐秋感到舌尖一股铁锈味，他将嘴唇移开，才发现叶修后颈已经出血了，和他来回舔舐的唾液混成一团。  
看起来明明很惨，却给他一种超乎寻常的愉悦感，几乎想再来上一口。  
“可别，”仿佛察觉到他在想什么，叶修伸手推了推他，“要咬咬你自己去，火烧火燎地可疼了。”  
“……咳，”他自觉失态地松开他，“疼你怎么不吭声？”  
“刚开始没有疼只有爽，这不现在才缓过劲来。”叶修哼哼着放下一条腿，他被苏沐秋逼至角落，整个人不知不觉在椅子上蜷成一个团。  
“……你是M吗？”  
“那紧咬不放的你是S吗？”  
“……”苏沐秋无话可说，略略退后打量他，叶修看起来确实疼，整张脸布满薄汗，但那股不正常红已经褪去了，他探了探他额头，“……怎么还是有点热？”  
这下换叶修“咳”了一声，躲开他的手：“是你太凉了。”  
有吗？他试着用左手抓右手，只觉得一切正常，叶修小心翼翼地将领子竖起来，问苏沐秋：“看得出来吗？”  
苏沐秋让他转了一圈：“不仔细看看不出……就是样儿有点非主流。”  
“明天换成兜帽好了。”  
“这天气，兜帽？”  
“说怕晒伤呗，”叶修轻松地说，“Omega，娇气点才正常。”  
——他平时给人的印象不是娇气任性的Omega，苏沐秋知道他这阵子要躲着人过，心底平白生出一股愧疚：“……对不……”  
“谢谢你了，”叶修说，“我知道你不喜欢我，还是帮了我这个忙……我会想法报答你的。”  
苏沐秋摇了摇头：“你没不适应就好。”  
“应该是没有，”叶修兀自感受了一下，“虽然腿还有点软，不过感觉挺轻松的，脑子终于又是我的了，也没那股讨人厌的味了……”  
“？”讨人厌？  
“信息素啊，”他咋舌，“发情期总有几天散着那股味，几遍澡都洗不掉，有人吸多了还可能产生幻觉，不警告的话就会有人以为是巧克力吸吸吸……”  
原来如此，苏沐秋本来就有点奇怪为什么叶修信息素的种类人尽皆知，罂粟花不像韩文清信息素的香水百合，是一种常人无法辨认香气品种的花，大概是怕有人太过接近，才特地声明让人避开自己。  
殊不知人是一种越知道危险越想靠近的作死物种，苏沐秋喃喃：“……我觉得这是一招臭棋。”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，”苏沐秋改口，“我是说我觉得你的闻起来还不错。”  
“甜得发憷，还不如你汗味好闻。”  
说者无心，苏沐秋脸却腾地热了起来，赶紧把话题扯回叶修身上：“你的信息素是去专门机构做鉴定的吧……”  
信息素不像验血，大多人只对花香果香大致有个印象，具体知道要是哪种气味需要花高价去有关机构做鉴定。  
当然，叶家是不会缺这个钱的，叶修想起什么：“我还吃过语言不通的苦头。”  
“……嗯？”  
“最开始给我做鉴定的医生，是个韩国人，”他说，“罂粟花在韩语里的称呼和汉语里不一样，看到检测结果我就懵了。”  
“他给我写的是‘杨贵妃’，”叶修笑着看向苏沐秋，抬起自己的胳膊，“可笑不？我还以为自己一股澡堂子味……”  
一枝红艳……露凝香……  
苏沐秋脸上热得再也忍不住，掩住脸低下头来，叶修似乎也发现他不对劲：“你怎么……”  
——从指缝中透出来的，是艳红色的血液。

 

结果只是血热上头引发的鼻血，苏沐秋从医务室塞着纸巾出来，只说自己书读多了智慧热。叶修没有等在外面，苏沐秋没让他来，现在应该已经趁着人少回宿舍去了。  
他攥着老师硬塞的维生素，仰头注意不让血再流下来也回了宿舍。

“……”  
“…………”  
“………………”  
苏沐秋在床上滚了三十七遭，结果还是心绪紊乱地完全睡不着，恰逢手机这时响了起来，他按下通话键：“歪，这里是亟需高人指点方向的苏哥哥沐秋……”  
对面噗一声笑了起来：“歪，这里是聪明可爱指点迷津的苏高人沐橙呀~”  
于是他也忍不住笑了出来。  
“怎么啦~少见哥哥你这样呢~”  
“呜呜，”他打了第三十八个滚，“这是我第一次身体先于脑子行动，沐橙，哥哥要变成猩猩了——”  
“瞎说，你才不会是猩猩呢，要是也会是全世界最帅的猩猩！”  
“好好好，”苏沐秋放软声音，“我妹妹说的都对。”  
“那是~”  
苏沐秋想了想，闭上眼睛：“……我就想，要是为了救人，身体先行动也没什么不好对吧？”  
“对呀，”苏沐橙，“肯定是救人第一，说起这个我想起来，哥哥你有没有向叶修道谢呀？”  
“？？？嗯？？？”她怎么会知道叶修的事？？？  
“你是不是忘了？”苏沐橙敏锐地从他沉默里读出了信息，“我就知道你那时候没听……”  
“我错了我认错回来给你买好吃的，”苏沐秋赶忙说，“你先告诉哥叶修怎么了？我要向他道谢？”  
“好吃的我自己也会买，哼哼，”她故意卖关子，等苏沐秋不住恳求才说，“是去年啦，哥哥你突然易感期，我出去给你买药，不知道到底要买哪一种——恰好他也在店里就来帮我了。”  
说到这她吃吃笑起来：“开始他还以为是我用，让我去女性抑制剂那一边——我们是不是长得很像呀？我一说给我哥买他就猜出你了，说你们在学校很熟来着——他都没跟你说见过我吗？”  
“他……”苏沐秋把牙咬得咯吱咯吱，“前两天刚说了……”  
“就是说嘛，就哥你不听我话记性不好，回头要好好谢谢叶修呀！”  
“我已经‘谢’过他了，”他夹着恶意说，“就、在、今、天。”  
“那就好，我觉得他是个不错的人呢，还用自己的卡帮我打折……”  
苏沐橙在那边絮絮地说着什么，他给了半个耳朵，转身看见今天穿过的衣服，血迹还未洗净，像开着一朵朵红到发黑的花朵——  
——罂粟花——  
苏沐秋拍拍脸，决定不再细想，无论如何被妹妹承认做了正确的事这点很好的治愈了他，他决定给一无所知的傻姑娘点奖励：“你不是说想要电视剧的DVD吗？回来我买给你。”  
“嗯？嗯？”苏沐橙却没有想象中高兴，“啊，那个啊，已经不要了。”  
“不要了？”  
“我已经不喜欢了，”她用佯装淡泊的口吻说，“上周播的男主实在太渣了，居然随便就把人家标记了！就算状况危急也还有很多别的办法啊，明明之前还说不喜欢人家结果闻到信息素就忘乎所以……这样人跟禽兽有什么区别？至少该先从接吻开始吧！”  
“………………………………………………………………”  
“气死我了，所以不看了，反正又不是只有这一部剧，”她气鼓鼓的像只漂亮的青蛙，“为什么男主这么渣呢，明明前面都还不错的……生气！”  
“………………………………………………………………………………TOT”

肖时钦敲了四次门，确认里面没有任何声音后试探着开门进去。  
“打扰了，”他说，“我有点事想跟你确认一下……”  
映入他眼中的，是苏沐秋惨死的尸体，紧接着警车接踵而至——虽然他一瞬间想象了这样的展开，但苏沐秋只是平平常常的抓着手机趴在那里，看到他侧了侧脸：“……嗯？”  
“也是啊，普通的凶杀案是不会来那么多警车的呢……”推理小说爱好者在脑中对自己的想象做出更正。  
“？你说什么？”  
“没什么，”肖时钦友善微笑，“你看起来没什么精神，没事吗？”  
苏沐秋于是又垂下手趴了回去：“……很有事。”  
“怎么了？哪里不顺？”  
“我被击沉了。”  
“？”  
“被亲妹妹。”  
“？？”  
“说我是渣男，因为顺序不对。”  
“？？？”  
“但是我也有苦衷啊！男主也是想了很多才会做出那样的事啊！多相信他一点啊！”  
“会长，”他说，“鉴于在不熟悉的领域讨论再多也没意义，我们还是来谈一下正事吧。”  
他一脸写着“让我们迅速有效率地讨论完你再一个人慢慢消沉”的表情让苏沐秋被闪了一下：“你真残忍……”  
“残忍是胜利者的特权，”肖时钦笑眯眯地把文件递给他，“我只是比较理智而已。”  
山鹿们的领袖，无论什么时候看都显得滴水不漏。果然哪个宿舍长都不是省油的灯，苏沐秋边叹气边接过了打印纸。  
第一张第一面写的就是“关于新学生会长选拔事项”。  
注意到他的眼神，肖时钦说：“快到期末考，放假回来就要选新学生会长了吧？还是你有想直接知名的？那样的话速度要快……”  
对了。  
这样的日子过了太久，他都忘记了。  
若不是这层身份，他和叶修，本来就是不会有交集的人。

过两天在教学楼与叶修开会的时候，他发现对方没有穿卫衣，作为代替穿了半透明的防晒服，帽子被刻意堆高一点遮住了他的后颈，自己的信息素没有香味，应该不会被人发现吧。  
意识到这点的时候，苏沐秋松了口气，同时心中又有一股淡淡的失落。  
这样就好，应该不会有下次了，快到暑假了，还是祈祷他能找到合用的信息素代替品吧。  
至于自己心里这股莫名其妙的感觉就用工作来发泄！  
刚刚痛下决心，苏沐秋就被翻开的文件夹第一页所击溃。  
各宿舍宿舍长上交的周报汇总上，孔雀头头以出乎意料潇洒的字体写：“下周老时间老地方。”  
……这不是随便谁翻开都会被发现吗！谁说的会好好隐瞒啊？！  
他抬起头想瞪叶修，却发现对方正好看过来，轻敏地向他飞了个眼。  
被标记过的Omega都会这样吗？还是只有他会？

“你指什么？”叶修说。  
他看起来不太一样了，不再是苏沐秋上次见过病态的白和高热的红，而是一股糅合了牛奶和桃子的白里透粉的感觉，很健康，很润泽，看得苏沐秋想伸手掐他的脸。  
“？？？”提问没得到回答，苏沐秋又傻愣愣的，叶修在他面前挥了挥手，苏沐秋说：“你好像年画……”  
……what？  
另一边苏沐秋终于按捺住自己没有下手，他在心中为自己的意志力点赞：“我说你的气色好像变好了。”  
“有吗？”叶修想了想，“照你说的可能是临时标记的效果吧。”  
“？会有这种效果？”  
“被注入Alpha的信息素，从而促进血液循环和费洛蒙分泌……我只能编到这了。”  
“编……”  
“虽然我没查，不过我觉得这种学说成立的可能性很高，”叶修说，“毕竟我是天才，信口胡诌正好命中的几率很大。”  
苏沐秋转身就走：“天才是不需要凡人帮助临时标记的吧，那我先走了。”  
“不是呀你也是天才。”  
“别拍马屁了。”  
“是真的，”叶修说，“是帮助我的天才。”  
苏沐秋回过头。  
“这样心理有没有好受一点？”叶修笑着问。  
和苏沐秋想象的“发情期应急方案”不同，想要成功渡过发情期，Alpha需要每两周给Omega一个临时标记注入信息素，才能最大限度的降低发情期的生理反应。  
“顺利的话可以完全没反应，”叶修脸上看不出，声音已经出卖了他的期待，“一个，完全，没反应的，发情期！”  
“→_→这又是什么原理……”  
“你没养过猫吗？”  
“没有，”苏沐秋说，“我只养过妹妹。”  
“猫的丁丁长刺，做起来可疼了。”  
“……所以？”  
“所以母猫在做的时候并不享受，但是大脑机能支配它必须要受孕，于是它会喵喵地发情恳求。”叶修说，“即使那不是它想要的。”  
这个话题——  
“而如果你用棉签安抚它的欲望，它就会以为怀上了你的孩子终止发情，该干什么干什么去。”  
“‘假孕’吗，你是想说临时标记是精神上的‘假孕’？”  
“可以这样说，被标记，被Alpha注入信息素，就好像被下了聘，不用再去担心不会被选择接受，”叶修托着脸，平铺直叙，“但假的毕竟是假的，时间一长，没有被完全标记的大脑又会担忧地发起情。”  
‘假孕’是会损耗母猫寿命的哟，电视里这样说。  
它会真的以为怀上了不存在的孩子。  
“所以适当的、规律的给它甜头的话，大脑就会习以为常，觉得再等等，等等就会被完全标记了。”  
他说。  
“不会再做出那种谄媚的样子。”  
接着，他再一次露出笑容。  
“——”  
那个笑不是自嘲也不是苦笑，相反，也不是他擅长的自信满满略带揶揄的笑容，苏沐秋无法准确的形容出那里面有什么，只能肯定那并非一无所有。  
“让我们一起来欺骗大脑吧。”  
Omega这样说。  
随后他脱下外套，低下头对他露出了脖子。  
因为一直没有打理头发，他后面已经显得有些长了，需要拨开一点才能窥见两星期前自己留下的痕迹，曾经见血显得有些夸张的伤口，现在已经只能看见微微的紫色的痂了。  
再一次确认了自己一时冲动做下的事，苏沐秋觉得浑身发抖。  
仿佛预见到他的动摇，叶修补充了一句。  
“可以请你当我的共犯吗？”  
——明明做出了温驯的、如同被降服一样的姿态，嘴里却说着把人当棉签用的话，Alpha再一次感知到Omega的残酷，以及肖时钦所说的“残忍是胜利者的特权”这句话。  
他说得没错，自己伪装成山鹿太久了，几乎忘记了捕食者的本能，在羽毛丰美的骄傲孔雀面前败得溃不成军。  
要不是这样，他怎么会冒着被妹妹唾弃的危险签署不平等协议，答应当他的共犯。  
不过也并非全然败北。  
在叶修看不见的地方，苏沐秋先是将嘴唇贴伏上自己造成的伤口，接吻样吸吮过后才将牙齿再度嵌进去，狠狠地满足了多疑的腺体。

一次两次都做了，第三次苏沐秋只觉得轻车熟路，恰逢期末考试间隙，他们却躲在神圣的图书馆角落做这种事，让他心情十分复杂。  
不过那也只持续了短短一会儿，期末考、成绩发布、学生会善后事宜占据了他接下来的所有时间，等察觉到的时候一般学生都已经回家过暑假去了。明知道叶修回到家就能用抑制剂代替临时标记，他还是忍不住在老时间老地方回学校转了一圈。  
万一被问到，就说自己忘了带作业，或者学生会还有工作要进行，嗯，借口完美。  
——叶修不会来的预想理由也完美。  
虽然已经做足了充分的心理准备，苏沐秋在学校看见那个熟悉的背影时还是吓了一跳，对方完全没有察觉他的意思，还径直往老地方的相反方向走，让他忍不住叫出了声。  
“叶修——”  
听到那个名字，黑发的身影回过头来。  
也让他意识到自己的错误。  
“——你在叫我？”  
回过头来的男生有着跟叶修一模一样的脸，要说的话，就是气质不一样，好像水在不同温度下会有不同形态一样的新奇感。苏沐秋说：“我以为你是孔雀的舍长，不过我好像认错人了……你和他是亲戚？”  
“我是他弟弟。”  
原来如此，苏沐秋说：“叶舍长已经回家去了，你们没有见到吗？”  
“见到了。”弟弟说。  
“那你是来学校替他取忘带的作业？”  
“不算是。”  
“我明白了，”苏沐秋点点头，“总之，请你先和我到学生会来一趟，我们有权对假期期间到校的外部人员做出登记。”  
“你……”  
“刚刚忘了说，我是佛瑞斯特的现任学生会长，”他伸出一只手，“我叫苏沐秋，和令兄在会议上见过面。”  
“佛瑞斯特的学生会长……是Beta？”对方打量着与他握手，“我叫叶秋，是他的双胞胎弟弟，是个Alpha。”  
“第二性别不同的双胞胎有点少见。”  
“是啊，少量前例的小概率事件。”叶秋说，他脸上果真带着一种系出名门的高傲Alpha神情，虽然跟着苏沐秋走，看起来倒像门童在给客人带路似的，“对了，学生会长对全校的学生该很熟吧？”  
“……要看是什么人，”苏沐秋说，“我毕竟是山鹿，对孔雀和狮鹫都没那么熟悉……”  
“没关系，我只问Alpha学生，”他说，“你知不知道是哪个混账王八蛋标记了我哥？”  
“……………………………………………………………………………………^_^；；；”

 

前略，修正前言。  
Alpha和Omega都是胜利者，都享有残忍的特权。  
唯一会受到摧残的只有他这样装B的失败者而已。


End file.
